A5158
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: Subject A5158 and the effects of the Arahabaki experiment. Au, oneshot.


To say that Arahabaki was God or a 'god' was a falsehood, but to say that he was a being of great power was an understatement. He was a force of nature, a destructive ordained force upon the world.

Arahabaki should not be sealed, yet he was. He was placed in several vessels, but none worked. The scientists that tried to contain him like that were foolish.

He observed the newest body he had been funneled into with contempt. A red headed, pale skinned, scrawny child.

He decided to stay silent, his power would destroy the child soon. No need to rub salt into the wound of a soon to be dead kid.

Five hours later, the kid still hadn't died. Most of his vessels were burnt out by the five hour mark. Arahabaki roused himself and decided that the kid deserved a second glance.

Ah, this redhead's soul burned brightly. A fiery tenacity that refused to die even when doused by failures.

XXX

Age 8

Something had been added to Chuuya's mind. It did not feel cramped, as if someone had stuffed something into his skull.

There used to be cavern walls that encircled his mind. Now, a never ending cliff surrounded him.

He wandered close to the edge and looked down. A sharp incline of dirt and rock fell unfaltering into a dark abyss.

'Hello?' The child asked, fear of falling was close to quenching his courage.

A curl of amusement was heard in the answer, 'hello.'

In his shock, Chuuya started and fell on his butt.

'What do you have to be surprised about? If you greet something, do you not expect it to answer?' The rich voice snarked.

The boy gathered up his courage, 'who, what, are you?'

'You are quite bold for a child. You may call me...Corruption.' It was a fitting name, for that is what the being planned to do: Corrupt his vessel, wear the child down to a flickering spark. Once that happened, he could rampage and destroy what he pleased.

'...I'm Chuuya,' the child cautiously replied.

XXX

Age 15

"It talks to you."

Chuuya rolled his eyes, "yes."

"You're sure you aren't crazy?" Dazai joked.

Chuuya punched his partner in the shoulder. The redhead scoffed, "says the suicidal maniac."

The brunette grinned, "okay, okay. What does it say?"

Chuuya frowned, "Corruption points out things about other people, but usually very sarcastically."

"Huh. Can you hear it when I use my ability?"

"Nope."

XXX

"I want to die and you want to live. What does Corruption want?" Dazai asked out of the blue one evening.

"It wants to be amused and be free."

"And free means your death?"

Chuuya sighed, "exactly."

XXX

Age 16

Chuuya got hit on the back of the head near the end of a fight with some thugs. One of the men had managed to grab hold of a baseball bat and swing when Chuuya had been fighting three of his allies.

Dazai quickly shot the last few enemies and strolled over to his partner. His steps appeared lazy and nonchalant, but inside his head a sprout of worry grew.

"Chuuya-chan?" Dazai asked, a grin on his face. The redhead stood up. Dazai's smile froze on his face as Chuuya laughed. Chuuya's laughter was bitter and sharp, the opposite of how it usually sounded.

"You're smarter than that, my dear partner," the redhead mocked. The red lines inched up the pale skin. They were slow and more faint then usual.

"I'm not your partner. Who are you?" Dazai hissed. Whoever it was could take over Chuuya and might be able to control Corruption, he or she was dangerous.

"He trusts you, he'll be crushed whenever you leave," the being mused and ignored the brunette Executive.

Dazai ignored the comment about his future treachery and demanded, "what are you?"

Chuuya grinned, "nice to see you using that pathetic little head of yours. I'm 'Corruption'. Nice to meet my vessel's partner 'in person'."

Dazai lunged for Chuuya's face, where his partner's skin was most exposed. Corruption easily sidestepped and skipped away, an amused curl on his lips. Dazai pursed his lips in irritation. The redhead's eyes glimmered in amusement, apparently whatever the being it was found this situation rather humorous.

The brunette lunged again, this time his hand was caught by Corruption. The worn black glove wrapped around Dazai's wrist and gave a firm squeeze.

"He trusts you. Don't let him down." 'Chuuya' gave a smile. It sent chills down Dazai's spine, the smile was like a dark abyss.

The brunette grimaced and used his other hand to tap Chuuya's wrist. The lines receded and the Chuuya's body collapsed onto the ground.

XXX

Age 17

Chuuya pulled the trigger. The heft of the sniper rifle felt comfortable, right, in his hands as most guns did. He could enjoy the gun range and training till he dropped. The redhead shot again. The bullet once again landed near the bullseye, not hitting the circle as it usually would. Yes, he enjoyed the gun range, he would be having a wonderful time if not for the two nuisances with him.

Dazai had been staring at Chuuya, analyzing the petite executive with a cold gaze. Chuuya would flick his eyes towards his partner occasionally, in order to keep track of the brunette man.

The redhead's passenger had been rather bored that day. Therefore, Corruption had weaving a long snarky tale about the beings War and Famine. Along with commentary on how poorly Chuuya was aiming.

From the corner of his eye, Chuuya spotted Dazai's actions. The brunette briefly grinned and opened his mouth.

"Shut up," Chuuya hissed. Corruption only seemed more amused and continued rambling.

"Chuuyaaaaa, I haven't even said anything!" Dazai whined.

"I know. Shut up."

Dazai pouted, an odd look for a cold hearted Port Mafia Executive. But that was Dazai, he had the guise of a twelve year old, yet was still chilling and devious.

"I can't deal with two idiots jabbering in my ear at once," Chuuya grumbled.

Dazai stuck out his tongue but stayed silent as he watched.

XXX

Age 18

Dazai was talking about what he was going to do next week. There was a certain tenseness to his muscles, a peculiar sense of even more faux cheer than usual...

'He's lying,' Corruption sang in Chuuya's head. The being did not hold back his utter glee, it boiled over into it's vessel's space.

Chuuya sighed, 'I know.'

XXX

Dazai left the Port Mafia a few minutes ago. The brunette was on the run, likely holed up in some small safe house.

'Awww, I'm going to miss him. He was amusing, for a human.'

Chuuya scowled, 'leave me alone.'

'But more importantly, he betrayed you.' The being did not have a face, but if it did, a large smirk would certainly be on display right now.

"No, he betrayed the Port Mafia, there's a difference," the redhead muttered back.

The being sighed, as if annoyed by his vessel's stupidity, 'he left the Port Mafia without telling you anything. He doesn't trust you, he never did. You have always been and always will be a pawn if you continue to trust him.'

Chuuya shook his head in silent denial and continued his stroll to Port Mafia HQ.

'You're going to trust him, even after this?' Corruption incredulously asked.

'Yes.'

'You're such a strange human,' the being replied in exasperation.

XXX

Age 19

Chuuya stared at his ceiling. He had taken a vacation day, citing the fact that he hadn't taken one for three years had persuaded Mori well enough.

Corruption had been oddly quiet today. Chuuya had taken full advantage of the situation. He cleaned his apartment, sipped some wine, cooked a meal, and read a book.

Finally, Chuuya ran out of things to do and eventually became unnerved by the being's silence. He was unused to the lack of noise, he had lived for eleven years with a commentary in his skull. He sighed and mentally prodded the being, 'is there a reason you've been quiet?'

Corruption gave off the sense of a sigh, as if it had expelled air from its lungs and mouth in annoyance. 'There's nothing going on. It's been an absolutely boring day.'

Chuuya raised an eyebrow, 'okay?'

In the evening hours, a thought continuously irked the vessel. He decided to brave the annoyance of his companion. 'Why don't you take over when I'm asleep?'

'Being asleep and being knocked unconscious aren't the same, you dithering moron,' Corruption snapped.

Chuuya sighed, 'calm the f**k down.' The being gave off a feeling of displeasure and discontent in response.

The redhead closed his eyes, focusing fully on his foreign passenger. 'So, why aren't they the same?'

'If I tried to take over when you were asleep, you would wake up and struggle against me.'

'Ah, and I can't if I'm unconscious?'

'Congratulations, you figured it out,' Corruption snarked.

Chuuya rolled his eyes.

XXX

Age 20

They were in a tough spot. Chuuya, Akutagawa, and a few men were holed up in small building off the main entrance.

'Use me,' Corruption repeatedly murmured inside Chuuya's head.

Chuuya's lips tightened, 'no.'

'You know you have to,' Corruption chirped, the tone was nauseatingly similar to Dazai's light hearted act.

The redhead frowned, he had gone over the blueprints and written the back up plans. But the enemy had been alerted to their presence and were searching the building. The was one option for the least amount of Port Mafia casualties: Corruption. In order for this not to be a suicide mission, he would need to be unconscious from somewhere between thirty seconds to a minute.

"Akutagawa, when I tell you to, choke me until I'm unconscious," Chuuya ordered.

Akutagawa stared at his superior in surprise, "what?"

"Use a rear naked choke hold, I'm going to go kill them all off."

The raven ability user was about to protest. Chuuya gave his subordinate a cold glare, "that's an order Akutagawa. Besides, if you don't do it, I will get someone else to. Or, even do it myself. Understood?"

Akutagawa nodded stiffly.

XXX

Chuuya recovered his mental faculties in the rubble. He had a pounding headache and was dehydrated. A stream of blood trickled down from his right temple, he had most likely hit a rock when falling and probably had a concussion.

The Executive pushed himself to his feet, swayed due to dizziness, and stumbled towards the destroyed entrance.

A bony arm slipped under Chuuya's shoulder, bearing some of his weight. A solemn Akutagawa scowled as he led his superior towards a grey vehicle with tinted windows.

XXX

Age 21

Chuuya jumped away as the vines writhed closer.

'You really didn't plan this out well,' Corruption snarked.

'Yeah, that's what it means to 'wing it'. It's not I was going to run away, my men were dying,' Chuuya shot back. The redhead yelled, "someone toss me some grenades!"

Chuuya barely avoided a tendril that dripped with poison. Corruption seemed to smirk, 'and now you're going to die because of that choice.'

'What, you don't have complete confidence in me?' Chuuya thought sarcastically as he caught four grenades. They were each timed for five seconds.

'I thought you'd be dead a long time ago to be honest,' Corruption deadpanned.

'Well, you're not the only one.' Chuuya grinned as he pulled the pins off all four explosives.

XXX

Age 22

The man they were fighting, Lovecraft, had turned into some tentacled abomination. The mass towered above them, it was grey. But it wasn't a shapeless blob, there was bizarre imagery of faces and creatures all around the being.

Yokohama's local waste of bandages failed to nullify the ability or whatever it is Lovecraft was.

'You're going to have to let me free,' Corruption silkily said. Chuuya grimaced.

Dazai looked at the redhead and declared, "it's your choice."

Chuuya scowled. 'Choice? The certainty vs the possibility of our deaths and Yokohama's destruction. That's a great choice, Dazai.'

Corruption laughed.

XXX

Age 23

Chuuya decided to read a magazine and ignore his trespasser. The brunette strolled into the kitchen and plopped down in the chair opposite his ex-partner.

"You don't look like you killed a dragon two days ago," Dazai commented.

"And you don't look like you almost died, again. What do you want?" Chuuya snarked.

Dazai clasped his hands together and put his chin on them. With a grin he asked, "why do you still trust me?"

Chuuya gave a long suffering sigh, "you betrayed the Port Mafia, not me, Mackerel."

The brunette frowned and pointed out, "but I left without saying goodbye, or anything."

'See? I agree with this kid, most people would see that as betrayal and 'cutting them ties'. At the very least, anyone who's normal would be annoyed at being left in the dark,' Corruption commented.

Chuuya rolled his eyes, "true. And?" Dazai stared at his ex-partner.

"Never mind," the brunette muttered. Dazai grinned, his attitude a complete 180 degree turn from before. He chirped, "so, how's Corruption?"

"Still annoying as ever," Chuuya deadpanned, "oh, and I figured out a way to hand over the controls without a 100% chance of killing myself."

"Oh? What is the chance of survival?" Dazai asked with a grin.

"Based entirely on coincidence."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "hmm, is this theoretical or did you actually try it?"

Chuuya smirked, "yes." In the back of Chuuya's head, Corruption laughed.

"Why?"

Dazai had a strange look on his face. 'Confusion', Chuuya deduced, he had never seen that expression on his ex-partner's face.

Chuuya shrugged, "I had to."

"It was worth your life?"

"Of course."

"For the record, I may be more suicidal. But you're far more insane," Dazai teased.

"Blame the voice in my head," Chuuya dryly replied.

A/N

Off the 'Corruption is sentient' headcanon and some of the content of the Fifteen light novel. And yes, the 'dragon' is a Dead Apple reference.

-Silver


End file.
